


The Lost Princess Reyanna *Star Wars/ Anastasia Crossover*

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Category: Anastasia (1997), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Anastasia - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Han not married to Leia, Journey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far away lived princes and princess happily.  But sooner rather than later their happiness was forsaken by a curse. One got away with no memory of her family. Rey longs to find her family more than anything in the world and with a little help from some extraordinary friends will she find what she's looking for? Or will she find something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Long Time Ago in A Galaxy Far, Far, Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: 
> 
> Rey: Anastasia  
> Kylo Ren (Not Evil AU) -Dimitri  
> Poe-Vlad  
> Finn-Sophie (Stormpilot Shippers unite!)  
> Leia-Auntie/ Dowager Princess  
> Han (Not married to Leia in this universe)-Dimitri's father/bodyguard  
> BB-8: Pooka  
> Luke-Nicholas  
> Mara Skywalker (OC)- Alexandra  
> Snoke- Rasputin  
> General Hux- Bartok

Leia's POV

Tonight we were celebrating the end of the war. My brother Luke held the celebration on Coruscant where he would soon begin training new Jedi. Everyone was dressed in their finest but no star shined brighter than that of my niece Reyanna. I loved her so but was always with the resitance keeping the galaxy safe. So I brought her something to make the speration a bit easier. 

"Do you have to go Aunt Leia?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so but I've brought something for you." I replied hadnign her a music box containing a holo of her grandparents on Naboo. She smiled her ten year old eyes widening at the gift. 

"It plays our lullaby!" She exclaimed adn I began to sing to her. 

_"On the wind_

_Cross the seas_

_hear this  song and remember"_ I sang.

 

" _Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a december._ " We sang together. 

 

"But that's not all."  I handed her a lightsaber and a pendant. Little did I know that a kitchen boy little Ben Solo was watching us. 

"Get back in the kitchen Ben!" Han his father and a bodyguard for my brother said picking up the boy and dragging him back. I turned away to look at Reyanna. "Read what it says." I told her as she looked at the pendant. 

"Together on Naboo, oh auntie!" She jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. But we would never be together on Naboo, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Skywalkers. His name was Snoke. We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous. 

"How _dare_ you return to the palace!" Luke shouted. 

 **"** But...I am your confidant."Snoke replied gallantly like the cat he was.

"Confidant?! HA! You are a _traitor!_ GET OUT!!"

"You think you can banish the great Snoke?! _Impossible!_  By the dark powers of the force vested in me, I punish _you_ with a curse! Mark my words! _You_ and your family will _die_ within a fortnight! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE _END_ OF THE SKYWALKER LINE FOREVER!" HE shouted and with a cloud of smoke the dark man was gone. Soon enough stormtroopers stronger than any I'd ever seen began to storm the palace months after his curse was invoked. I tried to drag Rey out of her room but she was stubborn. 

"My music box, my saber!" She cried going back for it. BEn the kitchen oy helped us out as the troopers came but Rey lost her things in the process. We ran to the speeders quickly leaving the palace but she was grabbed by Snoke.  "Let me go!" Rey cried. 

"Never!" He cackled and then she shot him with her blaster. We got to the speeder as it was beginning take off. 

"Jump! Jump, Rey jump! I cried but she fell hitting her head and I cried as we flew away without her. Son many lives were lost that night. And Rey, my sweet niece, well I never saw her again.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later...
> 
> Rey the orphan is finally leaving to embrace her past and find her family. But can she do it all by herself?

10 years later...

Rey's POV

Finally I was getting out of Tatooine! 10 years in an orphanage was awful but I would still miss everybody. I waved goodbye as Maz Katana handed me my things. 

"Go to Mos Eisley there is enough money here for a ship to Jakku."She said. 

"Goodbye!" I waved to the kids.

"Listen to me child, for ten years I have clothed you, fed, you kept-" As much as I loved Maz I cut her off.

"Kept a roof over my head I know."I  replied.

"How is it that you remember all that child but not a clue pertaining to your family?" 

"But I do have a clue to my fami-"

"Oh yes that's right 'together on Naboo'. I cannot make you got to Mos Eisley child but whatever your heart tells you, you will find your way. May the force be with you Rey." She smiled and I knelt down hugging the little alien. 

"Thank you Maz." I said and walked through the gates from her orphanage. I walked in the hot sun for hours before reaching a sign. I could go to Mos Eisley and get a ship to Jakku or I could go to Mos Espa and take a ship to Coruscant where I could find some clue to my past from Naboo. "Give me a sign! Something! Anything!" I cried. out to the skies as an orange and White droid rolled into me. "And what do you want?" He beeped happily trying to play with me. "Don't look at me! Town's that way." That was when he took my staff. "Hey that's mine!" I chased him in the direction of Mos Espa. "Alright this is it isn't it?" I asked knowing the happy little droid was my sign. I was still scared though could I really do it? 

_Heart don't fail me now_   
_Courage don't desert me_   
_Don't turn back now that we're here_   
_People always say_   
_Life is full of choices_   
_No one ever mentions fear_   
_Or how the world can seem so vast_   
_On a journey to the past_

I took a full step and began to walk in the direction of Mos Espa. the little droid beeped again giving me back my staff as we walked along together.

_Somewhere down this road_   
_I know someone's waiting_   
_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_   
_Arms will open wide_   
_I'll be safe and wanted_   
_Finally home where I belong_   
_Well starting now I'm learning fast_   
_On this journey to the past_

I stopped at a moisture farm where the little family was happy to give my canteen a refill as their children played with BB-8. I was sad as I waved goodbye.

_Home, love, family_   
_There was once a time_   
_I must have had them too_   
_Home, love, family_   
_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_   
_One hope, then another_   
_Who knows where this road may go_   
_Back to who I was_   
_Onto find my future_   
_Things my heart still needs to know_   
_Yes, let this be a sign_   
_Let this road be mine_   
_Let it lead me to my past_   
_And bring me home_   
_At last_

I had finally made it to Mos Espa and was not on my way to Coruscant with BB-8. I just hoped that whoever sent me this droid was right. That I would find what I was looking for and that it was on Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 2: A Rumor in Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We travel to Coruscant where things have been rather dismal since the first order has taken over. We also Meet Kylo Ren and his friend Poe who have very specific plans for the so called rumor here in Coruscant.

3rd Person POV

Meanwhile in Coruscant rumors were flying about the missing Skywalker daughter and Poe Dameron was trying to get to his friend Kylo. 

 _Oh Coruscant is gloomy!_  
 _Oh Coruscant is bleak!_ The women groaned  
  
 _"My jedi robes got frozen standing here all week!"_ another man griped.  
  
" _Since the birth of the first order our lives have been so gray! Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_  
 _Hey!"_  
  
 _"Have you heard_  
 _There's a rumor here in Coruscant?_  
 _Have you heard_  
 _What they're saying on the street?_

The civilians gathered around a protocol droid's new station.

 _"Though Master Luke did not survive,_  
 _One daughter may be still alive!'"_ He explained. 

  
 _"The Skywalker Reyanna!"_ They all cheered.  
  
 _"But please do not repeat!"_ C3-PO shut the doors to his stand in fear.   
  
 _"It's a rumor,_  
 _A legend,_  
 _A mystery!_  
 _Something whispered in an alleyway_  
 _Or through a crack!_  
 _It's a rumour_  
 _That's part of our history!"_

A small soothsayer stood in her booth selling statuettes of the girl.  
  
 _"They say her royal Aunt Leia_  
 _Will pay a royal sum To someone who can bring the dear girl back!_  
  
Poe's POV

Poe Dameron was finally able to get through the crowd and find Kylo as they entered my little hovel of an apartment in the city.

"Kylo, I found a theater!" I exclaimed to my friend. 

"Excellent, now all we need is the girl. We show her the box, the lightsaber, and the girl and we'll definitely get the money!" He exclaimed.

 _"It's the rumor,_  
 _The legend,_  
 _The mystery!_  
 _It's the Skywalker Reyanna who will help us fly!_  
 _You and I friend_  
 _Will go down_  
 _In history!_  
 _We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,_  
 _Dress her up and take her to Naboo!_  
 _Imagine the reward her dear Aunt Leia will pay!_  
 _Who else could pull it off but you and me?_  
 _We'll be rich"_ He smirked.  
  
 _"We'll be rich!"_ I exclaimed as we grabbed our bags.   
  
" _We'll be out!"_  
  
 _"We'll be out!"_  
   
 _"And dear Coruscant will have some more to talk about!_ "We shouted crashing into the crowd. We hopped onto two speeders and headed to the old temple where Kylo dwelled and then to the theater. I just hoped that one of these girls looked and acted like a Skywalker.

3rd Person POV

Meanwhile Rey after arriving on coruscant found her credits that she had been saving and headed to the coruscant flight service.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" The droid asked.

"I need a ticket to Naboo please?"The girl asked.

"Visa?"

"Um no... I didn't need one to get here from Tatooine!" 

"Coruscant's a bit different no visa no ticket!" The droid shut the doors of the post and BB-8 and Rey began to leave until seeing an older woman.

"Go see Kylo Ren at the old Jedi temple. He'll know what to do." Rey nodded. "But you didn't hear it from me." She said and the girl after asking for directions headed off towards the old Jedi Temple.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Once Upon A December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has made it to the old JEdi temple. The place seems so very familiar... What will happen when Kylo Ren and Poe coming back from the failed auditions to find her?

Rey's POV

The old temple was beautiful but decrepit and BB-8 was just as keen on entering it as I was.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked walking in. It seemed so eerily familiar. I picked up an old gong and I swore I saw something in the reflection a memory almost. "This place it's like a memory from a dream." I said to myself and for  some reason an old melody came to my head but I couldn't place it. 

 _Dancing bears,  
Painted wings ,_  
_Things I almost remember ,_  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a_ December.

I walked into what I believed to once be a ballroom.

  
_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._

Figures seemed to come out of the walls and began to dance around me.   
  
_Someone holds me safe and warm._  
_Horses prance through a silver storm._  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._  
  
_Far away, long ago ,_  
__Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know ,  
Things it yearns to remember...

An older figure with a beard walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

  
And a song  
Someone sings   
Once upon a December

I was brought to my senses when somebody caught me. 

"Hey!" I looked up to see two men. "What are you doing in here!" I needed to get out of here! I began to run up the stairs. "Hey ... hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!" I stopped and turned to face him. He was beautiful in a tragic way and he looked so oddly familiar but I shook it out of my mind.  "Now, how did you get in he-here?" He was staring at me.

"Excuse me miss."The other man said and they started to whisper to each other.  

"Are you Kylo Ren?" I asked.

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking, for him." He replied with a smirk.

"My name is Rey ... I need travel papers... They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that." He began to circle me.

"hmm, hmmm." He said nodding still circling me.

"Hey and why, why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?" I groaned.

"I'm sor...I’m sorry Reya." 

"It's Rey, just Rey."

"Rey, it's just ... just that you look an awful lot like ... Never mind ... Now, you said something about travel papers?"

"Uh, yes ... I'd like to go to Naboo.

"You'd like to go to Naboo?"  He was almost laughing at me.

"Mhmm." I said nodding.

"Let me ask you something, Rey was it ... Is there a last name that goes with that?" He asked.

"Well, actually ... This is going to sound crazy ... I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old."

"And before that ... before you were eight?"

"Look, oh look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past. It's all a blank slate. All II know is Maz Canata found me and took me in. I only have one clue about my family and that is Naboo. So, can ... so can you two, help me or not?"

"Ah sure would like to ... in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Naboo ourselves." He pulle dout three passes to the intergalactic shuttle and monorail system of Coruscant.  "Ah, ah, and I've got three AW ... well, this one is, but I've got tickets here ..." I reached for one.

"oh I-" He cut me off.

"Eh, Unfortunately the third one is for her, Reyanna." HE looked behind me and turning around I saw a beuaitful portrait in which the youngest girl looked very much like me. But that was crazy!

"We are going to reunite the Princess Reyanna Skywalker with her Aunt Leia Organa." The other gentleman Poe said.

"You do kind of resemble her." Kylo asked.

"The same eyes."Poe said.

"The Skywalker eyes."

"Luke's smile."

"Mara's chin." Poe took my hand.

"Oh, look she even has the grandmother Queen Amidala's hands!" I pulled away.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Reyanna?" I scoffed.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Princess as you do. I mean look at the portrait." I looked again.

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." I began to walk away until he grabbed me.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you..."He said circling me again. I almost felt intimidated.

"No one knows what happened to her." Poe added.

"You're looking for family on Naboo."

"And her only family is on Naboo."

"Ever thought about the possibility?" He asked me.

"That I could be descended from the greatest Jedi line in history?" I replied and they both nodde. "Well I don't know ... it's kind of hard to think of yourself as some kind of Jedi Princess  when you're scavenging parts all day. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess."  
 

"And somewhere ... One little girl is." Poe said. 

"Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the princess."I nodded and walked away.

"Good luck." He called out wait what was I doing? This was my only chance! 

"Kylo! Poe! Wait!" I called out.

"Di ... Did you call me?" He asked turning around.

"if I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a jedi or a whatever she is ... Right?" I replied.

"Hmm ... Go on."

"Yeah, and if I'm not Reyanna, Leia will certainly know right away ... and it's all just an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible."

"But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." Poe said and I smiled thinking about it.

"You know, you know he's right! Either way, it gets you to Naboo." I offered my hand and we shook on it. I had a stern grip.

"Right!" I exclaimed.

"OW!" Kylo Ren exclaimed and I smiled. 

"BB-8 we are going to Naboo." I said and the droid beeped happily. Little did I know what plans were running against me.

 

 


	5. In The Dark of The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is awakened and sent to his master Snoke. Discovering that Reyanna is still alive Snoke can finally plan his revenge. In the dark side of the force she'll be dead one way or another.

3rd Person POV

 

As Rey, Poe, and Kylo Ren began discussing Naboo a small ginger rodent woke from his slumber. Hux once a general in the russian royal army was turned into a bat and an eternal servant by Lord Snoke. HE was roused by the cheering of the three. 

 

Hux's POV

I was awakened by people cheering and shouting about.

"May I present the Princess Reyanna Skywalker!" One said. 

"Yeah big problem with that she's dead, all of the skywalkers are dead. I looked over at the reliquary I had been keeping for master Snoke since he died. It began to glow a dark red. The dark side of the force was coming back into it. A smoke creature emerged from it. "Am I right my friend. I mean, how could that be Rey... Aah ... YAAAAGH!!!" I Was not ready for theses creatures to be here. They were anxious to fly towards the girl. "Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Skywalker?" The thing began to shake.  "Okay! Okay! I get-the message! But how can I get you to master Snoke? If that things come back to life it must mean Reyanna's alive. it suddenly began to hover taking me with it as we flew through time in space. I screamed frightened. 

"Who dares intrude on my solitude? Get out! Get out! OUT!" Snoke tried to kill me before realizing who I was.

"Hux? Is that you?" He asked. 

"Ahh, Ooh...Master? alive ...? You’re…" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, In a manner of speaking! One of his eyes fell out as he set me down. 

"Whoa, that fell right out of there master." I said flying up to put it back in.

"Something's happened."

"Yes it has Master Snoke." 

"I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring."

"I'm not surprised because I saw her. Reyanna! Oh!" I shouldn't have said that.

"Reyanna?! Alive?!! That Skywalker brat!" He growled. 

"I guess curses aren't as powerful as they used to be master."

"That's why I'm stuck here in limbo! My curse is unfulfilled." He slammed his hand on the table almost squishing me! That was before his hand promptly popped off!

"Oh uh master..." I said trying to pick up the hand.

"Look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck."Snoke cried falling down to my level.  "If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark side, the key to my powers." 

"What? You mean this Re1iquary?" I asked handing the weird triple bladed saber it was erratic and had much darkness in it. (I made the reliquary Kylo Ren's lightsaber TEE-HEE!)

"Oh, Where did you get that?" Snoke growled at me.

"Oh, I found it master." I continued. 

"GIVE IT TO ME RODENT!" He shouted.

 

"Yes master!" I cried out still scared after all these years while he cursed the Skywalkers with death he curse me to be a wretched rat and his eternal servant.

"My old friend, together again.  Ah, Ha Ha! Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Skywalkers will DIE!!" He cackled before millions of bugs surrounded us and he powered the saber. 

 

 _Snoke: In the dark of the force, I was tossing and turning_  
_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_  
_It scared me out of my wits_  
_The dark side falling to bits_  
_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was true_  
_I was once the most mystical man in the galaxy_  
_When the jedis betrayed me, they made a mistake_  
_My curse made each of them pay_  
_But one little girl got away_  
_Little Reya, beware, Lord Snoke is awake_

Little Bugs and such surrounded us joining him in this macabre celebration

 _Creatures:_  
_In the dark of the force, evil will find her_  
_In the dark of the force, just before dawn..._

 _Snoke:_  
_Revenge will be sweet_

 _All:_  
_When the curse is complete_

 _Creatures:_  
_In the dark of the force_

 _Snoke:_  
_She'll be gone_  
_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning_  
_Tie my belt and a dash of cologne for that smell_  
_As the pieces fall into place_  
_I'll see her crawl into place_  
_Force be with you Reyanna, your grace, farewell_

 _Creatures:_  
_In the dark of the force, terror will strike her_

 _Snoke:_  
_Terror's the least I can do_

 _Creatures:_  
_In the dark of the force, evil will brew_

 _Snoke:_  
_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real_

 _All:_  
_In the dark of the force_

 _Snoke:_  
_She'll be through_

 _Creatures:_  
_In the dark of the force, evil will find her... (Find her)_  
_In the dark of the force, terror comes true... (Doom her)_

 _Snoke:_  
_My dear, here's a sign_  
_It's the end of the line_

 _All:_  
_In the dark of the Force_  
_In the dark of the Force_

Little minions sparked from the lightsaber rushing up to greet the world. 

 _Snoke:_  
_Come, my minions, rise for your master_  
_Let the dark side shine_  
_Find her now_  
_Yes, fly ever faster_

 _Creatures:_  
_In the dark of the force (3 times)_

 _Snoke:_  
_She'll be mine_

It was happening Master was still crazy as ever and hell-bent on finishing his curse but I couldn't help but think what did she do to deserve this? (I feel like Bartok Hux would feel a little bad about it)


	6. Chapter 5: Learn To Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Poe, and Kylo Ren, after an ship accident end up in an escape pod on Takodana. And after an impressive revelation can the duo teach REy all she needs to remember about her family?

After having to use an escape pod after explosions on our ship we were on Takodana walking through the forests until we could find another shipyard. Poe was going on about someone he missed and was going to see on Naboo.

"Finn, my dear, Poe's on his way!"He shouted.

"Who's Finn?" I asked.

"Who is Finn? ... He's a tender little morsel."

"Poe." Kylo said.

"The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow on Hoth." Poe continued.

"Poe, Xnay on the innfay." 

"He's a charming young man. And he is General Organa's second in command!" HE shouted.

"But I thought we were going to see Leia herself. Why are we going to see her   
Second in Command? Kylo Ren!" I growled.

"Well, nobody gets near Leia without convincing Finn first."He replied.

"Oh no, not me, no. Nobody ever told me I had to -prove I was the Princess!"

"Look, I . . ." I cut him off!

"Show up. Yes. Look nice. Fine. But lie?" I started playing with my necklace which I did when I was nervous.

"You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true? OK, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what." He said glaring at me.

"But look at me, Kylo! I am not exactly Princess material here, Aah." I said and walked off to sit on a rock by a small river. BB-8 rolled over and stood next to me. I didn't see Poe join us as well.

"Tell me, Rey, what do you see?"Poe asked handing me a blue flower.

"I see a skinny little nobody, with no past and no future."I groaned throwing the flower into the water.

"I see a engaging and fiery young woman ... who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see my dear, my father was a pilot for the rebel alliance and for a short time I was a pilot for the resistance."

"Really?"He nodded "There's nothing left for you back there my dear. Everything is on Naboo." I sighed and looked at Por and Kylo. 

"Alright. Gentlemen, start your teaching." I said.

 

"I remember the story well." Poe said. 

  
_Poe: You were born on a night in Tattooine._

_Rey: A night on Tattooine?_   
_Could it be?_

_P: Yes, that's right._   
_You race pods when you were only three._

_R: pod racing? Me?_

_P: And the pod..._

_Kylo: It was white!_

_P: You made faces and terrorized the cook!_

_K: Threw him in the brook!_

_R: Was I wild?_

_K: Wrote the book!_

_P: But you'd behave when your father gave that look!_

_K: Imagine how it was!_

_P: Your long-forgotten past!_

_P & K: We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!_

_R: All right...I'm ready!_

_We had arrived by a waterfall keeping her balance._

_P: Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

_K: And do not walk, but try to float._

_R: I feel a little foolish._   
_Am I floating?_

_P: Like a little boat!_

_K: You give a bow._

_R: What happens now?_

_P: Your hand receives a kiss!_

_P &K: Most of all remember this:_

_P: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

_K: Something in you knows it --_

_P &K: There's nothing to it!_

_P: Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

_P &K: You can learn to do it too!_

We had caught a little speeder bus across the forests.

_P: Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

_K: And never slurp the firewater!_

_R: never cared for firewater!_

_P: She said that like a Skywalker!_

_K: The Samovar._

_P: The caviar._

_R: Dessert and then goodnight?_

_P &K: Not until you get this right!_

_P: If I can learn to do it_

_K: If he can learn to do it_

_P: You can learn to do it!_

_K: You can learn to do it_

_P: Pull yourself together_

_P &K: And you'll pull through it!_

_P: Tell yourself it's easy_

_P &K: And it's true!_   
_You can learn to do it too!_

_P: Next, you must memorize the names of the Dynasty._   
_Now here we have Anakin_

_K:Found Qui-gon Jinn_

_P: and he chose him._

_R: Oh!_

_P: And dear old uncle Bey loved his Hayes_

_K: Got it Rey?_

_R: No!_

_P: Great Grandma Shmi_

_R: She was...?_

_K: sweet_

_P: Uncle Ben..?_

_R: Had big... ?_

_K: Feet_

_P: Mace Windu_

_K: Wore a feathered hat._

_P: I hear he's gotten very fat._

_R: And I recall his yellow cat!_

_P: I don't believe we told her that._

We arrived at the shipyard where a corellian freighter was waiting for us.

_R: If you can learn to do it,_   
_I can learn to do it!_

_P: Don't know how you knew it_

_R: I simply knew it!_   
_Suddenly I feel like someone new..._

_P &K: Rey, you're a dream come true!_

_P: If I can learn to do it,_

_R: If I can learn to do it_

_P &K: You can learn to do it!_

_R: You can learn to do it._

_P &K: Pull yourself together_

_All: And you'll pull through it!_

_P: Tell yourself it's easy,_

_A: And it's true --_

_P &K: You can learn to do it,_

_R: Nothing to it!_

_A: You can learn to do it too!_

We boarded the freighter known to some as the millennium falcon. A wookie and his Companion piloted for us and I knew now that I really could do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I Skipped the train scene but I couldn't imagine it in this universe sorry!


	7. Waltzing and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing was certain now. Poe never should have let them dance together. But another thing they all learned that night was that something was after them and it was dark.

I was able to relax once we got on the ship and was laying down on my cot when Kylo handed me a sleek sliver box. 

"What's this?" I asked intrigued by the gift.

"I uh, I figured you could use a new dress for when we meet General Organa." He replied I smiled and hastily opened the box to find a rich golden fabric. The dress was beautiful and quite large. 

 

 

I held it up.

 

"W-what are you doing?" He asked and I smiled. 

 

"I'm looking for the Hutt family circus! I think it's still in here!" I laughed.

 

"Just put on the dress."I smiled and went into the bathroom to change. Back in the living area I was greeted by Poe and Kylo. 

 

"Wonderful! Marvelous! And now you are you're dressed for a ball, you will learn to dance for one as well. Kylo."Poe gestured and we took each other's hands.

 

"But I'm not very good at it..."He hesitated  but Poe began to count for us. 

 

"And ... one- two- three. One- two- three.. No, no, Anya. You don't lead. Let him." Poe said and I Stopped allowing Kylo to lead.

 

"That dress is really beautiful."Kylo said.

 

"Do you think so?"I replied.

 

"Yes. I mean it was nice on the hanger but it looks even better on you. Yo ... you should wear it." I giggled.

 

"I am wearing it." 

 

"Oh, right of course, of course, you are. I'm just trying to give you a .."

 

"Compliment?" I asked with a small smile. 

 

"Of course, yes." He replied as we kept dancing.  

* * *

Poe's POV

 

I watched as the two of them began to bond in their dance. BB-8 rolled around next to me. 

 

_It's one-two-three and suddenly_   
_I see it at a glance --_

_She's radiant_   
_And confident and born to take this chance._

_I taught her well._   
_I planned it all!_   
_I just forgot..._   
_Romance!_

_Poe, how could you do this?_   
_How will we get through this?_   
_I never should have let them dance!_

* * *

 

Rey's POV

 

As we waltzed I felt myself getting dizzy as our dancing slowed down. 

 

"Kylo, I'm feeling a little dizzy." I said.

 

"Kind of lightheaded?"He replied.

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Me too. Probably from the spinning." We finally stopped dancing.

 

"Maybe we should stop." He said.

 

"We have stopped." I replied leaning in closer to him.

 

"Rey, I ..."He hesitated.

 

"Yes, Kylo?" I asked. Suddenly BB-8 rolled into his leg.

 

"My name's Ben and you're doing fine." He walked away leaving me in my trance. After night fell we all went into the bunks. I changed into a nightgown in the bathroom before settling on the bed. Ben was already asleep and Poe looked much worse for wear. 

 

"Oh ... are you alright?" I asked.

 

"Fine, fine. Just riddled with envy., Look at him, he can sleep through anything, brat."He replied suddenly an old music box fell from Ben's backpack. I gasped picking it up. It seemed so familiar. "Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" Poe asked.

 

"Jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?" I asked him.

 

"What else could it be?"

 

"oh well, something else ... Something special ... something to do with a secret."I laughed.  "Is that possible?"

 

"Anything's possible. You taught  Kylo Ren how to waltz, didn't you?" I giggled again as he climbed onto the top bunk. BB-8 settled next to me going into sleep mode.

 

"Goodnight Poe."I said curling under my blankets.

 

"Sweet dreams your majesty." He replied and I fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Snoke's POV

 

I watched from my relic that the princess was now asleep. 

 

"There she is master, sound asleep in her little bed." Hux said.

 

"And pleasant dreams to you, Princess. I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me." I chuckled darkly sending my demons for her dreams. 

* * *

 

3rd person POV

 

As Rey sleep soundly the demons that Snoke controlled came to her flitting about her head like little butterflies and she was enveloped in a wonderful golden dream world. Standing up in her sleep the princess followed her delusions. BB-8 growing alarmed. 

 

* * *

 

Rey's POV

 

It was wonderful, a beautiful golden forest. I was wearing a beautiful blue and white dress. 

A little boy that looked like me was guiding me along. 

 

"Come on!"He urged and I followed him. He ran towards some other girls.  They all jumped off a cliff into a lake. Looking down I saw Luke Skywalker.

 

"Hello my little Rey of sunshine!" He said and I smiled. 

 

"Hello!" I replied. 

 

"Come into the water! Jump in, jump!" He urged.

 

"Come in!!"The sisters said.

 

"Yeah!"The little boy added.

 

 

* * *

3rd person pov

 

Rey walked towards an air lock. Smiling as she went. BB-8 now out of sleep mode was nudging Ben to get him up. Finally using his electrical prod he poked the grown man. 

 

"What do you want BB-8?" Ben asked. And then he saw Rey's bed empty.  "Rey!" He whisper shouted running towards the cockpit.  He saw her hand slowing going towards the airlock it would've sent her into space killing her. 

* * *

Rey's POV

 

I wanted so badly to join them but something was stopping me.

 

"Rey!" I heard Ben's voice but I kept looking down at what must've been my family.  "Rey stop!" I wanted to join them and reached towards a rock that was blocking me. "Rey, NO!"

 

"YES JUMP!!"Luke suddenly turned into a demon. 

 

"Ahh!" I screamed fire rising around me. 

 

"The Skywalker curse. JUMP!! JUMP!!"The demon said but I wouldn't spinning around I woke up finding Ben holding me. 

 

"Rey! Rey! Rey! wake up, wake up."Ben said and I cried as he held me.

 

"The Skywalker curse.. The Skywalker curse."I cried and cried.

 

"The Skywalker ... what are you talking about?"He asked.

 

"I keep seeing faces ... So many faces." He held me tighter.

 

"It was a nightmare. It's alright, you're safe now." He said it was over for now. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so long updating! A lot of things have been going on in my life and I still want to make time for you but I'm getting ready to go to a new college in the fall and work and everything else including my other fanfictions on other sites it gets very hard to choose who gets to be updated when.


	8. Naboo Holds the Key to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Poe, and Rey finally make it too naboo but during the questioning by Finn she remembers something. BEn finally realizes that she is the one, she is the princess but no one realizes but him. But he knows that even if he loves her they can't be together, can they?

3rd person POV

 

Naboo was a peaceful planet. Peaceful enough for Princess Leia to spend her days there. Today another girl was posing as her sweet granddaughter Rey. She sat as the girl explained her dog gary sitting in her lap.

"Ah yes, I remember so well. Uncle Owen was from Tatooine, Uncle Ben was from Coruscant. And every spring..." Leia cut her off done with hit.  
 

"We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday.  Haven't you anything better to do?" Leia asked.

"Oh, oh dear now, you have to leave now, yes? Good-bye."Finn said leading the woman out before setting down the tea Leia started to cry.

"No more. No more..." Leia groaned.

"Oh, oh... I must say I'm so sorry. I thought that one surely was real. Well, she was real I mean, she was human of course but not our real." Finn said looking at the picture of his old friend Rey. "But we won't be fooled next time! No, I'm going to think of really hard questions Leia."

 

"No. My heart can't take it anymore! I will see no more girls claiming to be Reyanna."She said and Finn left her with Gary. The former princess of Alderaan cried all hope lost that she would ever see her little princess again. 

* * *

 

Rey's POV

As we arrived in Naboo I was amazed by it's beauty. I wore the yellow dress as we arrived at the palace. Ben was asking me a few more questions before we got to the house.

"Where was uncle Ben from?" Ben asked.

"Well, three days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime." I replied.

"That's why you've got me. Now where was Uncle Ben from?"

"Coruscant?"

It was close enough as we were invited in by finn who loved seeing Poe again and we sat down with tea. I answered question after question effortlessly. 

 

"Finally you'll most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the temple?" He asked. It wasn't something the boys told me about but somehow I knew.

"There was a boy, a boy who worked in the temple for Luke, his father Han was a bodyguard. He opened a wall used a lightsaber to distract the order from coming for us. I'm sorry, that's crazy walls opening, lightsabers..."I covered my face embarrased.

"So... Is she a Skywalker?" Poe asked.

"Oh well, she answered every question..."Finn said trailing off.

"You hear that, child... You did it!"Poe said smiling and hugging me tightly. "So, when do we go and see Leia?"

"I'm afraid you don't."Finn said and my face fell.

"Come again, my pet?"Poe asked.

"Leia simply won't allow it."

"Now Finn, my bright diamond. Surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with her. I refuse to budge till an answer occurs to you. Please."

"Do you like the Corellian water ballet? I believe they're performing in the capital tonight - Leia and I love the water Ballet - we never miss it." Poe raised his eyebrows understanding what he meant. Rey stayed inside talking to Finn while Ben and Poe went outside.

* * *

 

Ben's POV

After hearing her answer  that question I knew that she really was Reyanna, I had to get Poe to listen to me and see it. 

"We-e-e-e  DID IT! We're going to see Leia tonight! We're going to get the ten million credits! We are going to be ah, ha, ha." Poe said crashing out of the palace.

"But Poe, Poe, Poe she is the princess." I said really meaning it.

"Rey was extraordinary. I almost believed her and Finn did too."

He still didn't get it but I shut up as Rey came out of the house with Finn.

"Finn is going to take us shopping for the ballet!" She squealed and we quickly went into the city. 

* * *

No one's POV

Finn led Rey, Poe, and Ben through the capital city as people approached them. It was magic but Poe still saw the girl he fell in love with and lost all those years ago. Princesses didn't marry kitchen boys and now he'd lose her forever. 

 

 

 


	9. The Ballet and The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tried to tell Poe the truth to which he finally sees. And after waiting for Ben to see Leia Rey finally hears the truth about everything.

BEn's POV

I was trying to get Poe to calm down. He was terrified that the general wouldn't believe her. 

"We don't have anything to be nervous about. She's the princess..."I explained.

"I know, I know but...." I cut him off.

"No, no, no you don't know. I was the boy - in the temple. The one who opened the wall. She's the real thing, Vlad." His eyes widened. 

"That means our Rey has found her family! We have found the heir to the Skywalker line! And you..." 

"... will walk out of her life forever."

"But..."

"Princess' don't marry kitchen boys."

"I know but... Ben."

"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed."I said sternly.

"You've got to tell her!" Vlad said and as I turned around I saw her. She looked beautiful in her new dress that Finn had bought her. 

"Tell me what?"She asked. Looking so very beautiful even in black it made her pale skin glow in the moonlight of Naboo. 

"How beautiful you look."I replied and we went inside the Opera House. We went to our seats and sat down I was so very nervous. "Look. There she is."I said pointing her out and handing Rey the glasses to zoom in so she could truly see her. 

"Please let her remember me..." she prayed. She sat tearing up her playbill as we sat there so I took her small hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine."I said and she nodded. At intermission it would be time. 

* * *

 

Rey's POV

I was nervous as we went towards Leia's box during intermission. I was hyperventilating. What if she didn't remember? What if I had come here for nothing?

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey take a deep breath everything's gonna be fine."Ben said and I nodded taking a deep breath."Wait here just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly." I grabbed his arm. 

"Ben?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Look, we've been through alot together..."

"Uh-huh."

"... and I just wanted to..."

"Yes?"

"...well, thank you I guess. Yes, thank you for everything."He turned to the door but then turned back again. 

"Rey, I..."He trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm...I..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck..... Well... here goes." He said and then entered the room. It seemed as if they were getting nowhere so I approached the door. And then I heard them talking. 

"Haven't you been listening? I've had enough. I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her. In the end, it never is her!" I heard Leia shout and gasped. This was all a lie?

"This time it is her!"Ben argued.

"Kylo Ren, I've heard of you. You're that con man from Coruscant, who was holding auditions to find an Reyanna look-a-like." 

How could he do this to her?!

"But your grace, we've come all the way from Coruscant just to see you, she came all the way from Tattooine!"

"And others have come from Takodana!" 

"No, it's not that, it's not what you think."

"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money?" Suddenly I watched as guards came into her box. "Remove him at once!"She commanded.

"But she is Reyanna, I'm telling you, she's the Grand Duchess. If you'll only speak to her, you'll see!"He said and I looked at him as he landed on the floor in front of me. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" I asked sobbing.

"No, no..."He begged at my feet.

"You used me! I, I was just a part of your con to get her money!"

"No, no, no, no look it may have started out that way... but everything's different now because you really are Reyanna, you are."He grabbed my arm but I pulled away. 

"No... Stop it! From the very beginning you lied... and I not only believed you, I, I actually.." I trailed off I wasn't going to tell him I loved him not now after all that he and Poe did!

"Rey, please. When you spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening that time, and the little boy... listen to me that was..."I slapped him so hard he fell to the floor.

"NO! I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! You just leave me alone!" I said and left the opera house. I was done. I would find a job in the city and I would never see him again. This was over. Returning to my room at the apartments we rented I began throwing things into suitcases sobbing horrendously.  "How could I have been so stupid?! how did I believe him?! how could I hurt her like that?" I kept asking myself. I was a fool, a fool for listening, for believing, and for falling in love with that Nurfherder! I cried and cried and then there was a knock on the door. I was surprised to see who was there. 


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Leia finally meet at last. What will happen?

As I began packing my things I heard a knock on my door. I immediately assumed that it was Ben.

"Go away Ben!" I shouted and then the door opened revealing Princess Leia. "Oh, I'm sorry. I... I thought you were..." I trailed off.

"I know very well who you thought I was. Who exactly are you?"She asked sitting down on the lounge in my room.

"Eh... I ... I was hoping you could tell me."I explained.

"My dear, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"I never wanted to trick you."

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?"

"I just want to know who I am whether or not I belong to a family, your family." 

"You're a very good actress. The best yet, in fact. But I've had enough." She stood up and something whipped over me. It was a sweet smell. 

"Honeyblossom." I said something coming to me.'

"My perfume." She replied.

 

"Yes... I spilled a bottle... The carpet was soaked. And it forever smelled of Honeyblossom. Like you!" I exclaimed. "I used to lie there on the rug and oh how I missed you when you went away... When you came here. To Naboo." I reached up for my necklace.

"What is that?"She asked.

"This well, I've always had it... Ever since before I can remember." I replied.

"May I?"She asked and I nodded handing her my necklace. She pulled a small box out from her bag.  "It was our secret. My Reyanna's and mine..." Tears came to her eyes and then I began to hum along and then began to sing along. Soon enough Leia joined me.

"Here this song and remember   
soon you'll be home with me   
Once Upon a December" 

When we looked at each other we were both crying. I remembered everything.

"Oh Reyanna! My sweet Reyanna!"She cried and I hugged her tightly. 

"Oh aunt Leia, I'm so sorry I never jumped on the train that night!" I cried back.

"It's alright I'm here now, let's gather your things and we'll go back to the palace." 

"Okay." I said and we went back immediately going through all of my old things she had kept as we sat in our night clothing reminiscing. I looked at an old holo of my parents. "I miss them so much." I said my finger brushing over the image of my father.

"I miss them everyday too. Look here, one of your old training lightsabers." She handed me a small blade which ignited into deep blue.

"Yes I accidentally singed C3-PO, the protocol droid never let me forget it!"I laughed.

"In your laughter I see so much of Luke, but your calm, the feeling of the force within you I see your mother Mara Jade. They would've been so proud of you Rey darling, I know that they are." 

"I love you Aunt Leia."

"And I you, the party we will have celebrating your return will be amazing and hopefully with our help the resistance will win this war once again." 

"I know that we will Leia, and I'm so glad that I'm here with you." 

"I am glad that we are reunited at last my darling." 

That's all we could hope for. Little did I know that Ben hadn't hurt me, and that he only wanted me to thrive. If I could see him now I would only say thank you. 

 

 


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a party is being held to welcome Reyanna back to society. What will happen when she's led away by someone she never believed to be alive? Someone who wants her dead?

A week later Aunt Leia had a large gala planned to welcome me back to society. I was okay with it knowing that she had missed me for so long. The [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/68/75/8a/68758a60fd5029a74ae4c3a1cbf7e2a1.jpg) although was something different.  It was extravagant and I felt like a princess. 

"You look so much like your mother darling, your grandmother is in there too." Aunt Leia said and I only smiled. She went back upstairs for a meeting of some kind as Finn helped me finish getting ready for the party. It wasn't until I saw him that I became saddened.

"Hello, Ben." I said vacant of emotion.

"Hello." He replied.

"Did you collect your reward?" 

"My business is complete." A protocol droid I know knew as C3-PO walked over to him.

"Eh, young man you will bow and address the Princess as "Your Highness."He ordered.

"No, that's not nec..." I was cut off by Ben who bowed at me.

"Please, your Highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for."He said and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad you did too." I replied.

"Well, then... Goodbye. Your Highness."He bowed again and left. 

"Goodbye..."I whispered softly. Aunt Leia soon joined me again as night fell and handed me something. 

"This was your fathers, it belongs to you once again." She said and handed me my father's Lightsaber. I turned it on and it glowed a brilliant blue like in my memories. I then turned it off and holstered it in a belt on my dress. 

"Thank you Aunt Leia. I will keep it with me always." I said and hugged her tightly. We made our way to the doors and I peaked in.

"He's not there."She said.

"Oh, I know he's not, he --Who's not there, Aunty?"I asked. 

"A remarkable young man who found a music box... and that lightsaber."

"No he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can."I grumbled looking out into the crowd.

"Look at them dance! You were born to this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, powers, prestige, but I wonder if this is what you really want?" 

"Of course, of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you." I said to her trying to convince her that this was what I wanted. To be with her, to be a jedi princess. To be like my father. Yes I was one with the force but was I ready to accept all that came with the Skywalker name? 

"Yes you did find me, and you'll always have me. But is it enough?" She asked and I hesitated. "My darling..." She held me close and whispered in my ear. "He didn't take the money." 

"He... didn't?..." I asked shocked.

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, how one you are with the force brings me joy I never thought I could feel again. Whatever you choose, we will always have each other." She said as I was still looking towards the crowd. I turned to her but she was already gone. I heard BB-8 beeping frantically. 

"BB-8?" I said aloud but only heard his beeping still. There was little light in the gardens but I followed the noise. "BB-8? Come here BB-8. What's wrong darling?" I was soon lost in the mazes and frantically trapped as I heard a voice. 

 _"Reyanna...Reyanna."_ It whispered menacingly I was led to a bridge. "Reyanna. Your Imperial Highness. Look what ten years has done to us: you a beautiful young flower and me a rotting corpse." A man came forward a horrifying white man with a strange face.

"That face!" I said.

"Last seen at a party like this one." 

"A curse...." I murmured. He then took out a lightsaber that was erratic with a hilt.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember!" He shouted and I was thrown back onto the stone his minions ripping at my dress. I grabbed for my lightsaber. 

 

"Snoke!" I cried out angrily.

"Snoke!" He mocked. "Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around!" The minions swirled around me spinning me. "And around! And around! And around! And around!"

"Stop no, get away. No, no..." I cried out swiping them away with the lightsaber. I was pushed towards the edge of the bridge the saber leaving my hand and staying on the stone. BB-8 was there too trying to get to me. "I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted.

"I can fix that! Care for a little swim under the ice?" He cackled and the stone broke beneath me. I grabbed onto the cracked edge keeping myself from falling.  "Say your prayers, Reyanna! No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet?"I heard Ben shout. I pulled myself up to see that he held my lightsaber and battled Snoke giving me time to pull myself back onto the bridge fully. 

"Ben! If we live through this remind me to thank you." I said.

"You can thank me later." He replied.

"How enchanting, "together again", for the last TIME!"Snoke cackled charging at us with the reliquary. Ben went to battle him again but was pushed back into the stone.

"NO! Ben!" I shouted and ran towards him I was suddenly on the edge of the bridge again shrouded in smoke but as he cursed me to die  got back up and picked the lightsaber up from the stone. He still hadn't seen me the smoke still my cover.

"Finally, the last Skywalker death!"

"No! Rey!"I heard Ben cry.  

"Long live the Skywalkers!"He cried and then I revealed myself.

"Right, I couldn't have said it better myself!" I said and charged at him with my lightsaber. The reliquary was on the ground and I slammed on it with my saber. Snoke screamed out in pain.  "This is for Ben!" I shouted.

"Give it back!"

"This is for my family!" Again another hit to the cracked kyber crystal.

"I'll tear you to pieces!!"

 

"And this, this is for you!" 

"No!"He cried and with one more crash the saber broke shattering and taking him with it. 

"Goodbye Snoke!" I shouted and he was gone. Once I knew he was I went over to Ben. He was so pale and unconscious.  "Ooh... Oh no..Ben."I said stroking his dark hair. As he groaned waking up I gasped.

"Ouch!"He cried.

"Ben! Oh!" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Oh no let go. Let go, easy."He said and I released.

"Sorry!" I said brushing a strand of my own hair back.

"Yeah, I know. I know. All men are babies!" 

"I thought you were going back to Corusc..."I trailed off.

"I was..."

"You didn't take the..."

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I..." He then saw my crown on the floor. "Oh... they're waiting for you." 

"Let them wait, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." 

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth but I love you Reyanna." 

"I love you too, and I'm still just Rey." I said and suddenly his lips met mine and we were kissing. Everything was alright. 

 


	12. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end isn't really the end is it? It's just a new beginning.

No one's POV

Rey didn't return to the party that night or even to her Aunt's home in the palace. The next day a note came by courier along with a wooden box containing Reyanna's crown. 

"What's going on Leia?" Finn asked the former princess. 

"My Rey has chosen the path her heart took her on." The older woman said holding up a note.

'Dear Aunt Leia,

Wish me luck! Ben and I have eloped and we'll be travelling the galaxy. I'll be back in Naboo and we'll be together again soon. 

Love, 

Your Reyanna'

 

The older woman smiled as did the young man who was reunited with his Poe. 

"They've eloped? That's so romantic! It's a happy ending ma'am." The young man replied to his confidant. 

"No it's the perfect beginning." The older woman told him and he agreed. Rey was happy, Leia was happy, the curse was finally lifted and Ben had found the girl he had saved all those years ago. The princess was lost no more. 

 


End file.
